


Albert & Spot

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [12]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, i love these four so much, like wow, the moment they fall in love, this is the last one before the finale, this was a doozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment Albert falls in love with Spot Conlon





	Albert & Spot

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last ficlet before the grand finale™️ and ill honestly never not love it

Race and Elmer were hooking up. The cutest person on the planet, who Albert loved, and his best friend, who Albert also loved, were sucking each other’s faces on a daily basis.

And goddamn, didn’t they just look like they were having the time of their lives.

It left Albert alone with Spot. A lot. Like, for at least an hour every day, and sometimes more when they all hung out together. But Spot was... well, something Albert never expected Spot to be. He was funny, and sort of a drama queen, and very secretly caring. When Albert had had a bad day and Elmer and Race were off somewhere definitely not making it better, Spot had noticed immediately and spent the rest of the day watching stupid movies with him, sitting beside him on the couch. He didn’t say any words of comfort, not like Race would have, and he wasn’t touchy like Elmer surely would have been, but he brought a different sort of comfort over Albert. It was a steadiness he’d never felt before, an unwavering knowledge that he was okay, that he’d be okay, Spot would make very sure of that. He was always there, safe and secure, ready to catch Albert if he ever fell.

But Spot was in love with Elmer. He’d told Albert so.

“You know,” Spot said, and then shoveled popcorn into his mouth. “I can’t believe Buttercup didn’t recognize Wesley’s voice the moment he spoke. He’s the love of her life!”

Albert shrugged. “She thought he was dead, and she didn’t want to give herself hope. Besides, he was kidnapping her, I don’t think she was overly focused on the way he sounded.” He countered, and took the popcorn that Spot went to eat.

Spot smacked his arm. “Are you telling me even if you thought I was dead, if you heard my voice, you wouldn’t know it was me?” He asked.

Albert glanced at him sidelong. “Are you implying that you’re the love of my life?”

Was Spot blushing, or was Albert dreaming? “Shut your mouth, DaSilva.” He said, and socked Albert in the arm. “You’re missing the movie.”

“ _I’ve_ seen this before.” Al pointed out. “I can’t believe that you’ve never seen this movie, it’s a classic.”

“I’d be seeing a lot more of it if you shut up, DaSilva.” Spot remarked.

Albert threw a Twizzler at him. “You were the one who started talking!” He yelled.

Spot turned to him, one brow raised. “Is that how it is?” He said slowly.

Albert smirked. “Yeah, that’s how it is.” He said.

Spot set the popcorn bowl down on the table beside him, smiled slightly, and then pounced.

It wasn’t uncommon for Spot and the boys to wrestle. Albert and Elmer had cheered joyfully many times as they watched Spot and Race wrestle on the floor, laughing and rolling their eyes at it all. Spot and Albert had only wrestled a handful of times, and only since Race and Elmer had left them alone, but it never failed to make Albert laugh, or end with him pinned to the floor, Spot demanding he named him the king.

It was barely half a minute before Spot did, in fact, have him pinned, sitting on his chest with a bright smile. His hands were around Albert’s wrists, keeping him down, and the weight of Spot on his chest was making Al giggle like a maniac. “Say I’m the king.” Spot said.

“Never!” Albert snarled, still laughing.

Spot poked him in the side and Albert squirmed, grinning up at him. “Say I’m the king.” Spot said again.

“No!”

“Albert, say I’m the king or I’ll pants you in public at some point in the next three months and you’ll never know when.” Spot said.

Albert still at stared up at him. “You are 5’4 feet of pure cruelty, Brooklyn.” He laughed.

Spot kicked him in the shin and Albert yelled. “Say I’m the king!”

“You’re the king!” Albert admitted through laughs, head falling back on the floor.

Spot got off of him, apparently satisfied, and sat calmly back on the couch. “Now we have to rewind the movie.” He huffed, hiding a smile.

Albert looked up at him, sitting calmly on the couch and watching the Princess Bride, his tan cheeks still a little red from exertion and laughter, and sighed.

_ I love you, Spot Conlon._

Spot looked down at him. “Get your ass off the floor, DaSilva.” He said gruffly, and then grinned.

Albert smirked at him and obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the idea of spot wrestling them just because but never actually hurting  
> kudos and comments if you feel like it loves!!  
> <333


End file.
